elemental warriors
by Darknight179
Summary: when Percy Jason and Leo are forgotten from both camp the have to live on the streets for a couple of years till they meet chaos and unlock powers they never new before.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or heroes of Olympus **_

_**The elemental warriors **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or heroes of Olympus Rick Riordan does**_

Percy was extremely nervous today he was going to Olympus to ask the goddess of war Athena to marry her daughter Annabeth. Percy was nervous and frightened you heard correctly the great Percy Jackson retriever of the lightning thief defeated of Ares retriever of the Golden Fleece rescuer Artemis holder of the sky and the rest you heard a thousands times is terrified of Athena but who could blame him he would probably get turn into a mouse and fed to her owls. So that is why he brought his three best friends with him Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, Nico Diangelo son of Hades and Jason Grace son of Jupiter, these are his best friend the other best friend Grover Underwood couldn't come cause he is getting married to his fiancé juniper so he had to help plan Percy feel sorry for goat boy but he was hoping that he would survive to see the wedding but he was doubtful that he would see anything past the next 6 hours but he had to think posi- "are we there yet" Leo said for the hundredth time.

"No we are not Leo you just interrupted my thoughts about becoming a mouse and fed to owls if this does not go right and if you ask me one more time I will take you into the Hudson river make an undersea typhoon whirlpool and stab you with my new swords you got it". Percy replied.

"I will be quiet but I'm bored I have nothing to do and what's this about being fed to an owl"? Leo asked

"I was just thinking what will happen to me when I ask her if it's alright if I propose cause she hates my guts already she said so when I had to ask for the key to the doors of death remember oh if you are bored just hit Jason with fire to wake him up". Percy replied.

So Leo made a ball of fire and hit Jason on the foot there was a smoke for about three seconds before their was this scream of pain "OUCH LEO WHY YOU DO THAT FOR!" Exclaimed Jason before he took of his still flaming shoe and tried to chuck it at Leo instead it hit Percy right on the head and knocked him out.

"Jason why did you knock Percy cause you know we are going straight for the Hudson river which he promised to do horrible stuff to me right?" Leo asks looking like he was about to pee him self

"i didn't mean wait we are going into a river right. Oh god we are going to die if we hit the water and if we survive Percy will kill us because we crashed his car and then my dad will kill Percy. Then Neptune and Jupiter will go to war. That means we will have created world war 3 Jason shouted.

The car went right into the river Jason and Leo was about to die from the lack of oxygen and it seem like they are being strangled by the currents.

Percy woke up he saw his friends about to die and then he saw his beloved car he was really tempted to live them but he knew he couldn't cause Piper and Annabeth would kill him. He untangled them from the currents that were trying to kill them and took them to a bit of land where they could have a rest and where he planned to kil-no torture them a bit of a difference.

Jason woke up first he couldn't remember what happened i then he saw Percy who was looking like he was about to strangle him and he remembered what had happened, he was terrified,so he got up and run to hide before the Percy could get him he saw a giant rock. Then the rock was suddenly pulled into the ocean by what looked like a hand.

"So Jason can you tell me why you chucked a shoe on fire at my head which knocked me out and then my car MY CAR GO INTO A LAKE. I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE LEFT ON MY OWN BUT NO I HAD TO BRING THE HUMAN TORCH AND ACE LIGHTNING WHO NOT ONLY KNOCKED ME OUT AND CRASH MY CAR BUT SENT US TO GODS FORSAKEN PLACE. So please tell me There is a logical explanation to this and if you say you tried to chuck it at Leo cause if you do i will be the worst thing you've ever met worse than Gaia or the giants i will tear you limb to limb so what is the explanation." Percy said

Jason looked like he was about to die so he did the only thing he could do ran into a tunnel with Percy after him with his two swords typhoon and tsunami.

Meanwhile Leo had woken up by a sound of which was like a five-year old girl screaming so he looked around and he saw a tunnel he went into look around but he didn't notice the tunnel being blocked by a giant man with a huge boulder.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian or heroes of Olympus they belong to Rick Riordan**_

When Leo was searching the cave to find out what that scream was. He did not see the figure behind him, when the being said "What are you doing in my home."

Leo turned around the being he saw before was a very tall man with one eye he was very certain that he was a Cyclops .So he put his hand in his magic belt and brought out the biggest hammer he had and chucked it at the Cyclops which hit the one eyed man right on the chest, the man let out a cry and said "why are you attacking me I didn't do anything you are lucky it me and not my brethren or you would be dead. So are you with the two idiots who knocked themselves"

Leo replied "I'm going to have to say yes unfortunately but what happened to knock themselves out?"

The Cyclops replied "oh it was very funny I just got out of a bath when I saw two boys one chasing the other the one who was doing the chasing was shouting at him for being such an idiot he said some very insulting names to him some where ace lightning, a light bulb, Pikachu, huh most of them was Pokémon names he also called him sparky. The one who was running kept screaming for help when suddenly he didn't see a dead end and ran right into a wall. Then suddenly the man chasing him didn't see him fall down and where a very sharp stone was he tripped over the other, right onto the stone. The stone hit him in his privates and he screamed like a girl then passed out from the pain. Lucky for him I was round the corner with some left over ambrosia and nectar or he would no longer be a man "

So that what the scream was Leo would of fell down laughing but b he stopped himself Leo murmured to himself "so that what the scream was"

Then Leo said to the Cyclops "what have you done with the two idiots I call my friends."

The Cyclops said "oh I didn't do anything to them I just put them in my bed to sleep and recover."

Leo was surprised the only Cyclops he had met was which was good was called Tyson; he was Percy's half brother he was going to be cautious here because many monsters act innocent so Leo asked "where did you get the food and drink of the gods."

The Cyclops replied "oh it was from my dad Poseidon for helping some heroes and most of it was from the demigods what I killed."

Leo had brought out a hammer and hit him in his eye and ran like he had never run before. He ran around a corner where he saw Percy and Jason who was beating and tied over a pot of boiling water. Leo was thinking what to do he had nothing to cut the rope with since his belt needed to cool down he hated it, the only thing he could do was burn the ropes and hope they didn't land on their heads. Before he burned the ropes he looked around for something soft but he could not all he saw where skeletons but there were one body he saw what made him want to throw over on n a giant table he somehow missed. He saw a cooked corpse, it was Conner Stoll. He couldn't believe it one of his best friends were dead. He fell down to his knees Leo was mourning for his friend when he heard a moan from above he saw Percy had woken up he said to Leo "I know we are going to kill the son of a bitch for killing one of us, he will not get away with it Leo, we must be strong to survive if not Conner's death was in vain so cut me down and we will tear him limb from limb we will take his head as a spoil of war back to camp half-blood ok, so get me and pichu down then he will feel the wrath of us."

Percy was right Leo had to revenge Conner, oh god what about Travis he thought it was going to kill himself. He was so angry that he literally was on fire. He got Percy and Jason down using his flame. Percy got out two new pen clicked them both turn into swords, they were called typhoon and tsunami, typhoon was about three foot in length and had many blue crystals on the metal the sword was made of a very special metal called hydrochloride silver it is so valuable that he is the only person to have the metal as weapons it is so strong it can never break the, other sword tsunami is exactly the same except it has green crystals.

Jason woke up after getting splashed on the face by Percy he was confused until he remembered where he was. He quickly stood up and looked around the room he was in and saw Conner he was so angry electricity was going around his body. He got out his sword which was a gift from Juno. He asked what was the plan they settled for plan delta where they use get a rope n try to tie it round his feet and then kill them, but Leo said he wanted to finish him of Percy and Jason agreed.

As soon as they made the plan the Cyclops appeared. The demigods looked at the beast and felt anger going through their veins, Leo was on fire but the fire was different to the normal colour it was white, the same could be said about Jason he was covered in electricity and wind was picking up going crazy. For Percy he was covered in water with ice going round him and the cave was shaking. They attacked the monster Percy stabbed him in the stomach, the Cyclops let out a cry. Jason stabbed him in the back right where the spine was. The Cyclops fell on his face Leo asked for Percy swords. Percy gave it them to him. Leo stood in front of the Cyclops he stabbed them in his eye the Cyclops tried to move but he couldn't, he felt like his arms where being crushed by the air pressure and his legs felt like they where in a frozen swimming pool. Then finally the Cyclops cried "please have mercy on me."

Leo growled he said "What about all the demigods' u killed and eaten no there is going to be no mercy you are a monster and it's our jobs to kill you to protect the world good bye."

Then Leo got the swords and cut his head of the body disintegrated but the head remain Leo pulled out a bag from his belt and the head in there.

"So what are we going to do now?" Leo asked

Percy replied "I'm going to make a iris message to a god"

And before leo asked what he meant with that he walked of to some place private to tell a god what happened to his son leaving Jason and Leo alone.

The place Percy went was near a lake he said "Oh Iris accept this offering let me speak to the god of thieves lord Hermes on Mt Olympus"

And where there was nothing was a man who looked like a post man and he looked like he was going out to post a letter.

"Ah Percy what do I have the pleasure of getting a iris message from you?" Hermes asked

Percy looked grim he didn't know how to tell a god how one of his favourite sons were dead so he replied "Lord Hermes i have came to tell you some horrible news. You see me Jason and Leo was going somewhere but for some reason TWO IDIOTS NUICKNAMED PICHU AND TORCH CHICK THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO KNOCK ME OUT"

"HEY WE HEARD THAT" Jason and Leo replied

"YOU WERE MEANT TO dumbasses"

"Right so you want me to take you where you want to go?" Hermes asked

Percy breathed "sadly no when we crashed it was lucky enough that we fell in a river which helped me to get dumb and dumber to a place people wouldn't ask questions but unfortunately it was a home of a Cyclops well you see he knocked me and Jason out and if you hear anything different it was a lie. Well any ways you know what they normally do pt us on ropes waiting for us to be cooked but there was one other person in there already cooked he was Conner still"

"What my son Conner?" Hermes asked

"Yes I'm so sorry we killed the Cyclops and got the head as a spoil of war" Percy replied

"Ok thanks for telling me I will transport the body to camp half-blood but i would like Leo to go with him if that's alright because I know one of your brothers is trying to get Chiron to make you leave camp I'm sure he would blame you for it" He said

Truth was his brother Mark was trying to banish him because he was apparently to strong and a spy for Gaia so he said "Thank you Lord Hermes I will go to Leo"

Hermes cut the connection and Percy told the other two demigods Leo was not looking forward to having to tell them but when he went near Conner he was teleported and with that they left but the only problem was that there was a giant boulder in front of the exit. Percy wanted to try something he got out his swords and stabbed them right in the middle Jason was amaze he just said wow and they left Percy asked how long we got left Jason replied 45 minutes. So with that they went to Olympus to face the wrath of a goddess who hated the so called sea spawn and Leo went to ell camp half blood what happened but when he first got their he saw two people kissing it was Annabeth chase and Piper Mclean.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy and Jason got to Olympus on time with nothing going wrong except 5 broken buildings (a long story) 600 people removed because of a flood what destroyed more buildings (a longer story), a black out the worst in a hundred years (even longer story) and finally they are the 2 most wanted in the America (the longest story that has ever happened) this all happened with in half an hour.

Percy was now in the elevator to Olympus. He just hit the security guard with water and just took the card from him. He was so nervous that he was going to see Athena that he kept clicking his swords on and of this was annoying Jason so much that he said if he done this one more time he will electrocute him so hard that he would look like coal .

They finally reached the 600th floor Percy was not moving so Jason pushed him out of the elevator he said it will be fine but Percy didn't believe it.

They walked to the throne room and opened the biggest doors they have ever the seen the pictures on the doors were magnificent they were of all the gods together with their favourite demigod children next to them fighting the giants and Gaia. Then out of no where Leo fell on Percy, Percy was really surprised that he didn't move for couple of minutes till he realized what happened and shouted "Leo get of off me before I push you of Olympus!"

Leo quickly got off him Percy and Jason asked how he got here.

Leo replied "when I got to camp I told them what happened all of them was sad and angry but Travis was so angry he looked like he could kill all the monsters that have ever lived. I gave him the head and he was really grateful that you brought him back then he ran somewhere but I don't know where. Percy your brother Mark is trying to convince them that we let the Cyclops kill Conner because apparently it was either him or us so we killed him to give us a chance and then we killed the Cyclops. The people were so angry I had to do the human torch thing to get out of there but maybe you two should sit down I have to tell you something."

"What is it Leo" Percy asked

"Well when I first got there I saw something it was to people kissing."

"Well what wrong with that?" Jason asked

"I'm not done yet anyway the two people I saw kissing were Annabeth and Piper."

"You what please say that again I thought you said that you saw Annabeth and Piper kissing each over." Jason said

"You heard right young heroes" a mysterious voice said

We turned around to see the goddess of the hearth, Hestia she gestured them to sit near the fire and the fire showed Annabeth and piper kissing.

Percy and Jason was so hark broken they kept muttering no and they asked her if they could be sent to camp hjalfblood she agreed to.

The three demigods got to camp half-blood all the gods and demigods were there they looked furious especially Hermes and his children, Hermes walked up to the three demigods and said"I cant believe yo lied to me i thought you were the best demigods ever lived i was mistaking i would love to send you all to tarturus but i cant because the other gods have decided to just banish you from this camp and camp jupiter so god bye then he transported them to some unknown place.

_**i am so very sorry for the long wait you had to do for the next chapter as you can see this is my very first story i have ever written if anyone would like to beta it for me i would be really grateful thanks and can you please review cause i want to know what you think of this story **_


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

when Percy, Leo and Jason finally realized what happened Leo was the first to speak"What do we do now?"

Percy replied i don't know we could just wonder off to city to city fighting monsters till we die a painful death from a monster because a stupid son of a bitch said we killed Conner and our ex girlfriends are probably eating each overs faces of now. We could be like the people from super natural ill be Dean Jason is Sam and Leo is Castiel the weird angle that watches porn."How come you get to be Dean and i am not being angle that watches porn ." Replied Leo

"Because i am the oldest who had to do more stuff Jason is younger and had the thing where he went mad from the curse of Zeus and Sam went mad from having his memories returned when he was in hell with Lucifer and then you Leo the one that is really weird and all ways messes up." Said Percy

"OK i get it so Jason what do you think we should do now?" Asked Leo

"Do what Percy said we got our weapons and our powers so let's go. Oh and Percy it was not my fault I tried to kill you it was Hera's curse that made me go insane but i wished i killed the two bitches now anyway let's go." Said Jason

So the three demigods went on down a road they picked from random and were going try to get to Alaska. None of them were walking normally they were all doing something different. Leo was skipping and singing Mary had a little lamb. Jason was hopping on one leg was singing twinkle twinkle little star and then there's Percy who was crawling ans singing i`m a little teapot short and sprout for some unknown reason and far away on hill-top was a man who looked liked a cherub who was a middle age man and had diet coke n his hand he said"I hope this is entertaining to you Hermes they should be doing this for the rest of the day except for Leo I didn't do anything to him i feel sorry for the cripple man." and he disappeared.

Back at camp half blood everyone was cheering Mark and made him their leader but Piper and Annabeth were miserable from earlier because Percy and Jason never even looked at them but Leo who sent them a glare and mouthed don't say anything so they didn't. They still remembered what he said to them when he saw the to girls making out.

**flash back**

**When Leo first got to camp he saw Piper and Annabeth kissing Leo was really surprised that he fainted with a big thump on the ground. Piper and Annabeth were so surprised that they stopped kissing and looked over Piper screamed and Annabeth put her hand to her mouth thinking fighting the scream that was about to come out,they went over to Leo to see if he was hurt but he wasn't so they tried to wake him up. After 15 minutes of slapping him round the face screaming in his ear so loud that people from England could hear it.**

**Leo finally woke and shouted " Oh my gods please tell me what i just saw wasn't what i think i saw that you two was kissing cause if you were then WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO THINKING, ANNABETH PERCY WAS GOING TO OLYMPUS TO ASK ATHENA TO LET HIM PROPOSE TO YOU AND PIPER I THOUGHT OF YOU AS A SISTER JASON DECIDED TO GO ALONG WITH HIM NOT JUST BECAUSE HE ASKED BUT BECAUSE HE WAS GOING TO ASK YOUR MOTHER IF HE CAN MARRY YOU BUT FUCKEN HELL YOU HAD TO BE CHEATING ON THEM I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AND IF YOU GO NEAR THEM AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU BOTH. Now i am going to tell camp what happened to Conner and leave here to tell yours ex boyfriends what happened so goodbye." so after that Leo went to tell camp what happened but since Annabeth and Piper was still angry with what he said they asked Percy brother to make them get out of camp.**

**So that's what mark did he made the camp think that the three demigods killed him themselves and then killed a Cyclops to make it look like it killed Conner.**

**After that the camp was angry and they were about to kill Leo but he made a fire tornado and then fled to Olympus to tell Percy and jason.**

END FLASHBACK

Annabeth was thinking what will happen now she wanted to go away and never come back to America so she asked Piper if she wanted to go to Greece with her Piper was so excited that they told Chiron that they were never going to come back that they just wanted a new fresh start so they got on a plane and landed in Athens where they will have a normal life for now on as an architect and a model and singer they will be remembered for their achievements in the mortal world for centuries to come

author note

i just wanted to say thank you to thedeadone28 for being the first to review can you please everyone else review because i want to know what you think of this story since this is my first ever one and im really sorry for not updating and im still looking for a beta if anyone wants to be my beta just pm and i just want to say i do not own percy jackson and the Olympians or heroes of Olympus


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

when the demigods have finally recovered from Dionysus's curse they planned to get to Alaska but they have to kill all the monsters they had met to get there, a very close call with a Drakon ,thousands of Dracaena and many more monsters.

After they had just killed the monster Mormo which is a vampire which killed children looked like a Kate Perry nearly killed them.

Leo who normally never gives up said "I can't take it no more we have had killed thousands of monsters and its only been a week. I don't know about you guys but i am not going to stop but I have accepted what is going to happen and get sent to the field of punishment for something we didn't even do and Percy what has happened to your brother I would have thought he would have done something to help us."

Percy took a deep breath and replied "Leo just think of this as a test if we do this we can do anything and if you are going to worry and moan all the time let's do my idea which is why do we not go to a certain place and get some apples that can make people immortal just like the hunters of Artemis. We can do so much stuff and the gods can't kill us. Oh and to answer your question Leo Tyson is back in the forges underwater and cannot get out because my loving farther sarcasm included locked him and all the others cyclops in the forges and cursed him to just build weapons for all eternity or until I died and poor Ella is now being forced to work at camp Half Blood to make prophecies so they can try to do quests much quicker."

Leo replied "oh OK so how exactly are we going to defeat laden the most strongest dragon alive what makes a hydra look like a corn snake may i ask."

Percy said " well its easy we will do plan chaos."

Jason replied "that's crazy we will never be able to do it i think when i chucked that shoe at your head it gave you brain damage."

Percy snarled "If i remember well Grace it was your bloody shoe that caused it all."

Jason was about to reply to that when all of a sudden out of the shadows a teenage boy came out looking like the dead it was their friend Nico the son of Hades.

The three were really confused and then happy that he was here they all asked him many questions so fast that Nico thought would cause him to lose his hearing so he shouted shut up and let me explain so he did he told them that all the gods except from Hades believed them because he spoke to Conner and he knows you guys from all the quests you had to do for him in the underworld to get back the bitch Annabeth and seaweed brain (don't call me that) back from the pit and he told me to go and find you because the camps will not accept me any more because I am his son unfortunately."

Percy replied "So you came and found us and want to come with us to Alaska so I guess I say welcome to the group of the banished were going be like the new inbetweeners but cooler."

Leo looked confused and asked "I thought we were the people from supernatural?"

Percy replied " Nah because that was when it was me and you two dumb and dumber but since Nico came unless we have him as Bobby which he ain't cool enough."

Nico whined and said "I want to Be Bobby."

Percy turned to him and glared then finally said "Shut up Nico."

Nico pouted muttered about how he is cool he is and he can totally be Bobby.

, I will be Simon cause I am the one that got his heart-broken and still love Annabeth, Leo will be jay because he lies about doing it with piper all the time and he is a dick for chucking a shoe and Jason and Nico will be the other to I forgot their names but oh well let's get going to Alaska."

"Um Percy Alaska is the other way you are heading to texas you idiots." Nico said

"What really Leo you said you knew where we were going you are glad we are not near any water or I would drown you now." Percy said

"Oops I guess, I was just following my instincts they have never let me down before." Leo replied

Percy took a deep breath and muttered idiots, he then turned to Nico and asked if he can shadow travel all of them to Alaska so it will be quicker and safer and if not can you just take Leo cause he is an idiot and causes the most problems.

Nico said "Sure no problem Perce, I have practiced so I can take you all now, now this is going to sound weird but please holds hands with one another and Leo do not say anything or I will send you to the underworld and did I hear you three stooges talk about using plan Chaos and if you are going to do it count me in."

"Oh i forgot about then Nico can you take us to the garden of Hesperides so we can defeat Ladon and get the golden apple, so Nico hurry up."Percy said

"Wait you guys are going to try to defeat Ladon are you crazy,you know what don't answer that especially you Leo." Nico said

"Well we have three powerful demigods plus Leo, joking Leo you are one of the strongest demigods alive well except me since i can beat all of you." Percy said

"Wow egoistic much." Leo muttered

Nico said "The only problem is that I can't take you guys all the way since it has a very strong mist and since the mountain is near the camp we have to try to go behind the Romans l I will be fine, I guess Leo will have an even chance of escaping even though he attacked the camp (Eidolons) Percy and Jason will have no chance since they both were praetors and remember what Reyna said if you two ever disgrace the camp again you will wish Gaea had sacrifice you."

Percy and Jason both shuddered thinking what the daughter of Bellona would do to them.

Leo said "if we are going to try to slay the most powerful dragon at least we found out Octavian died in the civil war by Clarisse, so we don't have to worry about him no more, he gave me a head ache compared to what Zeus had when my dad had to crack his head open to release Athena."

"You are so right I only know him for a week and i wanted to sick Mrs O'Leary on him and since I am one of the most peaceful demigods in the world who never wanted to hurt anyone (snort), we still have to worry about Reyna. I know lets leave Jason there to handle her since them to are so much in love." Percy said

Jason looked annoyed and said angrily "At least my true love ain't in the stars and Leo the girl you fancy can't even speak just gives echoes."

Leo and Percy were bout to pull out their weapons and Jason was going to do the same but Nico who everybody seem to forget about was really annoyed with them shouted "Stop and listen. Percy we all know about how you feel about the star girl,Jason Percy is right if you can get Reyna with us it would be better and you would be happy which would make us all happy,Leo don't worry you will see your echo again ... maybe."  
Three other demigods turned around and looked an him in awe,wondering where e got his wisdom from.

Nico asked "So are you all ready to defeat Ladon or get caught by the Romans and get tortured by them?"  
the other three muttered yes and Nico grabbed them all to shadow travel but before they could a blinding light suddenly appeared in front of them and said "You will die especially the sea spawn `for trapping me in a tree."

Percy groaned and said" I knew that was a bad idea I said to Grover he will get out and come for revenge but noooo he had trap him in a tree where they could have just do something to him like they did with Atlas."

Percy muttered a bit more while the bad guy and the three other demigods were waiting ,half an hour later he finally stopped and said "What are we waiting for lets attack him."

the three demigods looked at him with exasperated faces .They pulled out their weapons and were about to charge when the Titan shouted "hold it i only want to battle the sea three can just take a little nap."

Jason,Leo and Nico fell asleep instantly. Percy looked enraged and said" Fine if that is what you want giant disco-ball then i will make you fade!"

Percy charged at the Titan but Hyperion was fast and stabbed him in the leg where Percy went down laying on the floor unconscious when he heard a voice rise that said "wake my love you can defeat him just use the gift you have from defeating Cronus in the pit."

When Percy woke he got up and he looked at the titan and his eyes turned gold before he attacked.

_**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter but school has been very busy lately and it is freezing here in Scotland now my fingers feel like they might fall off. I do not own anything everything belongs to rick riordan**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter**_ **_6_**

Percy was like a demon attacking Hyperion,he was so quick that Hyperion stood no chance, he couldn't even get one hit at Percy. Hyperion didn't understand what was happening but for Percy to use the power of time to slow him down and speed him up he must have defeated Cronus at least twice the Titan thought . Percy swung his sword Typhoon at Hyperion but he dodged and it was a huge mistake because Percy striked with his other sword Tsunami and it went right though his left arm Hyperion screamed and tried to get the sword out but he could not. Percy decided that he would be merciful a tiny bit so he used his sword Typhoon to completely severe his arm with one quick motion the arm fell to the floor and when it hit the ground it went splat.

Hyperion had a face between agony,disbelief and anger. Agony for losing his arm, the disbelief was because that a mere demigod could beat the great and powerful Titan of light with no problem but the anger all more like rage was that he cut his arm off and it was the second time the sea spawn had defeated him. The first time hehad put him in a tree which was very stupid because he was the Titan of light which means he could make fire and burn the tree from the inside out but his mother Gaea told him to wait so he can become more powerful. Hyperion was going to retreat but Percy was already doing something he breathed in and out waved his arms around then he puts his hands out like you were holding a flower and water was suddenly appearing like it would out of a tap.

Percy used the water in his hands to make a sphere of water he kept on enlarging it until the water covered

He then said to Hyperion " You came here to kill me,to torture my friends and put them to sleep who are you to do that to my friends only I can pick on them for this I will make you fade and before you ask me how is it possible, you see when I fell in to Tartarus with my cheating whore ex girlfriend Annabitch we wondered for days across a giant dessert because the car we used ran out of petrol, it was actually a really nice car a fiat 500 -"

"What does that have anything to do with making me fade?" Hyperion asked some what scared and confused.

"Shut up but anyway it was boiling in the dessert that I couldn't even use my power to dry myself from the sweat on me it was horrible, when me and Annabitch stopped for a rest we got attacked by non other than the titan lord himself. Cronus looked horrible he had stitches covering his whole body his eyes were golden like they were when he was in Luke but they looked liked miniature suns. his scythe was in his right hand was still the same celestial bronze and mortal steel it made me shudder

captured and tortured us but me especially we were as good as dead but an amazing thing happened, he let me down from the torture machine and said I can get out with Annabitch if I defeat him in a fight. We fought for what seems like hours but I got lucky and stabbed him in the chest, When I stabbed him my most faithful sword riptide broke and released a giant blast that could have been Zeus master bolt. Cronus stumbled and he said this to me."

Percy then said in a deep dark voice "Congrats Perseus Jackson you have defeated me not once but twice not even my upstart son Zeus did that and with that good-bye forever."

Percy then said in his normal voice "Cronus then turned into a golden mist and it went gods nowhere's. some went into my mouth luckily the bitch was unconscious so she didn't say anything just asked what happened and I made a lie how Cronus went somewhere and I untied my self and her so we could run away. Afterwards it seemed time went faster because we reached the doors of deaths in no time at all, now a problem with locking the doors of deaths were that they both sides had got to get locked. Don't asked me how but somehow I used my new power to close the door and get out really quickly, I just said I was`really since then I have practiced my new power and I learnt I can make someone older or younger,so I am going to make you younger until you no longer exists."

Percy then smiled evilly and raised his hand pointing it at Hyperion. As Hyperion was screaming and turning younger, Percy eyes were gold and sea green twirling like a whirlpool.

After 2 hours of making Hyperion fade which was taken a long time because he was so old. The other three demigods had woken up they were looking at the strange magnificent event happening but they got bored and started playing tag until Nico cheated and kept shadow traveling away from Leo who was it. Jason was in the air dodging Leo who had have enough had started firing flames at Jason and Nico. After an hour of he same routing happening Leo hitting Jason with fire,Jason using Lightning to hit Nico and Nico bringing a skeleton army to make Leo the person it, this happened for an extra 4 hours Percy didn't know how they were still playing but they got into a massive fight using their powers and weapons. Percy exhausted from making Hyperion fade did not want to deal with the three idiots so he just made a wave of water to knock them all out. He was so tired that he fell asleep right where he was.

Percy had a dream, he was near the garden of Hesperides he saw Reyna and a Nymph who he only could tell from Leo's description of the most lovable, pretty and heart beating description of the Nymph was the one and only Echo. The Nymph that could only repeat what ever she heard last. The two girls were talking about something Percy willed himself forward to listen what they said this is what he heard.

Reyna said "I'm sure that they will come to get the golden apples because they are the most crazy demigods I have ever met right."

Echo repeated "Right."

Reyna continue to say " I mean Percy has the stupid ideas that nearly get everybody killed but some how survives I heard from Chiron that he tried to teach him how to control the mist but he just was an idiot and said things like he would stab someone in the heart to make sure the person he was talking to was a mortal what an idiot."

Echo repeated "Idiot."

Percy hearing this tried to defend himself but there was no point since he was in a dream but he was wondering what the two girls were going to say about dumb and dumber.

Reyna then was going on about Leo "And Leo don't get me wrong but he is as crazy as Minerva is smart he does his own crazy thing all the time and he smells."

Echo sniffed as if she could smell him now and wrinkled her nose then said "Smells."

Reyna continued what she was complaining about "I talked to some demigods from the other camp and they said this all started with him by lighting Jason shoe on fire and he chucked it at Percy and knocked him out which is quite funny but I don't get one thing one thing I had a little chat with Mercury when he first thought they were innocent and he mentioned how Percy said about how he and Sparky got knocked out. Percy said the Cyclops knocked them out and that's it but then he said and that is the truth no matter what anybody says, so they are lying about what happened after they come and get the apples we will beat it out of them if we have to."

Echo repeated "beat it out of them if we have to."

Percy gulped he made Leo and Jason swear on the river Styx to not tell anyone unless they have to, he was really scared what they could do to him and the other two."

Reyna then went on say about Jason saying "Jason is so gullible that if Gaea said he do something like jump of the cliff and not to fly he would do it.

Echo replied "Gullible"

The two very scary girls went on saying how they were all stupid and how Reyna decided to leave camp for a bit where she met Echo and they both decided to come here and meet the three idiots plus the only a bit smarter Nico who they both like and had nothing bad to say about him which made Percy mad and thought unfair.

after about an hour of listening to the girls complaining about them the dream moved to a place Percy has never been before it looked like he was in the sky.

He turned around and he saw what made his heart beat out like you see in the cartoons. It was the one the only Zoe Nightshade or what everybody else calls the Huntress. Percy couldn't believe it the last time he saw her was when Atlas had killed her and Artemis had put her into the stars, she looked beautiful but the only problem is she was a huntress and she would never betray Artemis even if she was dead but he could always hope.

As he willed himself forward he could hear her talking to herself did is what she was saying.

"I can't believe I said that to Percy but had to go and say that I love him to make him survive and live a good long life and he is probably still aching from that bitch Annabeth but I know he will never love again. I am still surprise he didn't die of a heart-break because as his fatal flaw is personal loyalty "

Percy couldn't understand what he was hearing because he is still heart-broken from Annabeth so he didn't know how he loved her it could be as a sister or a friend or the one he dreaded them most was that he loved her as he once did Annabeth. No he thought I will no longer love someone like that, Percy swore to himself from that moment he would never fall in love again.

Zoe sighed and said "If I could help him I would and then make fun of what happened in the Cyclops cave,if only I could tell the other two girls that his friends like what happened but I could only say that to Percy because the great god Uranus let me he said he knew how hard the fates had been to Percy and that he would be needed again."

Percy was confused about what Zoe was saying why was he needed didn't he do enough all ready. Percy then decided no that he would never help any of the gods again and said good bye to Zoe even know she couldn't see him.

Percy woke up but some ugly face that looked like he belonged in Santa's work shop and Percy screamed which knocked the person ever a giant log which happened to be Jason but somehow hit Jason on the head which knocked them both out and in a compromising position

Percy and Nico just stared wide eyes at them and disbelieve Percy then said "Get a camera and take a picture of them while i get a drink and then wake them up because I have news that will make them crap their pants.

Nico nodded and ran for a camera while Percy was getting a drink while thinking about his dream either way from both dreams he knew he was in deep shit.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi sorry not a update but a note I just put up a poll for a new story I am going to write it is called Pokemon:Percy Jackson will be like my other story Power Rangers one but I don't know what to decide for his starter Pokemon I will get the other stories updates soon but I done a stupid thing and didn't write a plan for any of them I know it makes me a moron but I learnt my lesson so please vote on which one you want me to write Sorry.**_


End file.
